


No Signal

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Series, they are not absolute units they are absolute n e r d s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Day 2: New Year's WishesThose who don't notice the passage of time can be truly happy indeed, until they notice its passing.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	No Signal

**Author's Note:**

> oh what an unhappy problem when there's too much content in a ship amirite lmao  
> so yeah my firestormshipping entry for the rarepairweek didn't qualify because horror of horrors people have written TOO MUCH firestorm! D:
> 
> i'm kidding of course about this being a problem. More content? What am I gonna do, say no?
> 
> Anyway, all of my vrains ships have been banned besides this one, so I hope y'all are ready for a hackershipping week over here ayyyyyy

A small project spiraled into a chain of others. It happened often, and now that school was out of the way, Yusaku had more time to work with Yusei on them. The latest one was taking longer, as it involved possible reductions of Fortune's mass without harming the torque Yusei and his team had just improved last month.

Sometimes, Yusei got them coffee or tea. Yusaku lost count of how many mugs he'd downed. He didn't know the time, but he knew it was late. None of that mattered, though. It was just like in Kusanagi's truck, but more high-tech and Yusei was a bit different than Kusanagi.

For one thing, Yusei had a phone he kept on during their work.

"You should really answer that," Yusaku muttered over another string of calculations.

Yusei apologized quietly and retrieved the damn thing from under a crushed ramen cup. It was vibrating again. How many texts can somebody get at once?

"...oh."

"What?" Yusaku asked without pausing.

"Crow is wondering how we're celebrating New Year's."

Yusaku finally paused. Yusei showed him the phone: _12:03, Jan 1._

"Oh," Yusaku said.

Crow texted again. _Did you watch the ball drop? Got to be there this year!_

New Year's. It was New Year's. The last time Yusaku checked, it was December 30th.

He dug his own phone from his bag next to him and turned it on. Within seconds, Kusanagi, Takeru, Aoi, even Ryoken had flooded his messages.

Ryoken's, being the most recent, showed up first in the notifications. _Another year without the Ignis. Live it without regrets._

Guilt slammed Yusaku. He was right. Ai wasn't here, and he hadn't even thought about him.

Yusei put a hand on his shoulder. "We should take a break."

They should, but Yusaku didn't want to. He wanted to launch back into the work, into the synergy easily found with Yusei, where things like grief or shame or _I loved you_ didn't reach.

He hadn't loved Ai the way Ai loved him. But thanks to Yusei, he knew what that love felt like, and sometimes he thought _what if_.

Ryoken's words bore into his swollen eyes. Yusaku could practically hear him say it, sternly, without allowing argument. _Live it without regrets_. He was probably telling himself that too. He must know neither of them could.

Yusei was holding him. When did he start that?

They both really needed a shower. But Yusei never stopped feeling safe. Yusaku could feel his muscle. Physically, Yusei was stronger than most people he knew in Den City. Late at night, the child Yusaku couldn't stop crying was comforted by the that. Right now, that inner teenager who still didn't really know healthy coping wanted to hide there.

Yusaku, twenty-one, put down his phone without leaving Yusei's arms and wrapped around him tightly. Breathe. That was what his therapist kept saying. If nothing else, breathe.

Yeah, they really needed a shower. Meaning they probably needed to brush their teeth too.

Yusaku kissed him anyway. It was tradition, after all.

Yusei cupped his face, and he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be pure fluff but I don't know I can't NOT bring up Ai in some way or other. I should really finish VRAINS lmao I still got like twelve episodes left
> 
> I also just finished a book, Wakenhyrst by Michelle Paver, and it was real heckin good, so I'm mourning that in a way too. I guess you could call it mourning, anyway? After all, I'll never be able to read it with completely fresh eyes again
> 
> I'm rambling. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
